Imaging of amyloid-beta plaques (including amyloid, amyloid-beta peptides) and other pathology and anatomical features in the retina or brain is often unobtainable without the use of specialized contrast agents, or autofluorescence techniques. While drusen and amyloid containing plaques may be visible in the retina with a variety of imaging techniques, specifically amyloid-beta plaques (including amyloid in other forms such as amyloid peptides) located in drusen, or other amyloid containing plaques (or in the retina or fundus at large) are not visible and verifiable as containing amyloid with any retinal imaging modalities with the sole exception of curcumin fluorescence/reflectance imaging that has been performed in vivo in animals only.